postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Selby
P.C. Arthur Selby is a policeman residing in Greendale. Personality As a policeman, P.C. Selby is very law abiding citizen; health and safety is his number one concern. He also has a crush on Doctor Gilbertson. Job Arthur Selby is a police constable in Greendale. Vehicles *Bicycle *Panda Car Appearances *Season 2 - Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road, Postman Pat has the Best Village, Postman Pat Has Too Many Parcels, Postman Pat and the Big Surprise, Postman Pat and the Robot (mentioned), Postman Pat and the Beast of Greendale and Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour *Season 3 - Postman Pat and the Runaway Kite (cameo), Postman Pat and the Hungry Goat, Postman Pat and the Ice Cream Machine, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Race, Postman Pat and the Jumble Sale (does not speak), Postman Pat Goes Football Crazy, Postman Pat's Pigeon Post, Postman Pat and a Job Well Done, Postman Pat and the Green Rabbit (cameo), Postman Pat and the Big Butterflies, Postman Pat at the Seaside, Postman Pat and the Job Swap Day, Postman Pat's Disappearing Dotty, Postman Pat's Popstars, Postman Pat and the Great Dinosaur Hunt, Postman Pat and the Spooky Sleepover, Postman Pat and the Midsummer Market, Postman Pat and the Train Inspector and Postman Pat's Perfect Painting *Season 4 - Postman Pat and the Big Balloon Ride, Postman Pat and the Surprise Present, Postman Pat and the Perfect Pizza (mentioned; drawn picture), Postman Pat and the Spring Dance (cameo), Postman Pat and the Fancy Dress Party, Postman Pat and the Playful Pets, Postman Pat and the Runaway Train, Postman Pat's Pied Piper, Postman Pat and the Tricky Transport Day, Postman Pat Goes Undercover, Postman Pat and the Bowling Buddies, Postman Pat and the Sneaky Sheep, Postman Pat's Island Shipwreck, Postman Pat and the Grand Custard Race, Postman Pat and the Lucky Escape, Postman Pat and the Potluck Picnic, Postman Pat's Missing Things and Postman Pat and the Flying Post *Season 5 - Postman Pat and the Stolen Strawberries, Postman Pat and the Pot of Gold (cameo), Postman Pat and the Fantastic Feast, Postman Pat Gets Stuck, Postman Pat and the Incredible Inventions, Postman Pat and the Go-Kart Race, Postman Pat's Pony Post (mentioned), Postman Pat and the Lost Property, Postman Pat and the Talking Cat, Postman Pat Never Gives Up, Postman Pat's Cat Calamity, Postman Pat and the Popular Policeman, Postman Pat's Noisy Day, Postman Pat's Holiday Hobbies, Postman Pat's Fun Run, Postman Pat's Spy Mission and Postman Pat's Christmas Eve *Season 6 - A Runaway Cow, A Tepee (cameo), Crazy Robots, Big Balloons, A Bouncy Castle, Charlie's Telescope (does not speak), Fruit Bats, Precious Eggs, Naughty Pumpkin, A Movie Feast, A Speedy Car, A Teddy, A Super Magnet, A Treehouse, Green Rabbit, A Surprise, Bernie the Parrot, The Red Rocket, A Disco Machine, A Giant Cake and The Flying Christmas Stocking (cameo) *Season 7 - Postman Pat and Cowboy Colin, Postman Pat and Big Bob Bell, Postman Pat and the Cheeky Sheep, Postman Pat and the Metal Detector, Postman Pat and the Crazy Crockery, Postman Pat and the Runaway Bees, Postman Pat and the Identical Cats, Postman Pat and the Train Station Window, Postman Pat and the Sculpture Trail, Postman Pat and the Scarecrow, Postman Pat and the Chinese Dragon, Postman Pat and the Karaoke Night, Postman Pat and the Amazing Weather Machine, Postman Pat and the Super Skateboard Sizzle, Postman Pat and the Tricky Tracker, Postman Pat and the Greendale Ukulele Big Band (cameo), Postman Pat and the Tremendous Tree, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Website and Postman Pat and the Christmas Panto Horse *Season 8 - Postman Pat and the Cornish Caper, Postman Pat and the Flying Shark, Postman Pat's Pancake Party, Postman Pat and the Runaway Remote, Postman Pat and the Zooming Zipwire, Postman Pat and the Eco Igloo, Postman Pat and the Painted Sheep, Postman Pat and the Spring Lamb (cameo), Postman Pat and the Reckless Rollers, Postman Pat's Camping Chaos, Postman Pat and the Bouncing Bulb, Postman Pat and the Runaway Bath, Postman Pat and the Loch Ness Monster, Postman Pat and the Stormy Birthday, Postman Pat and the Bucking Bronco and Postman Pat and the Very Important Person Specials: *Postman Pat takes the Bus *Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers *Postman Pat and the Tuba *Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket *Postman Pat Clowns Around *Postman Pat and the Pirate Treasure *Postman Pat's Great Big Party P.C. Selby also appeared in Postman Pat the Movie. Voice Cast *Ken Barrie (Televison Series; Postman Pat takes the Bus - Season 6) *Bradley Clarkson (Television Series; Season 7 onwards) *Enn Reitel (Movie) Gallery PostmanPatTakestheBus85.png PostmanPatandtheTuba118.png P.C.Selby.jpg|P.C. Selby in Season 3 PostmanPatandthePerfectPizza2.jpg|A drawing of P.C. Selby by Lucy P.C.SelbySeason7.jpg|P.C. Selby in Season 7 PostmanPattheMovie57.jpg|P.C. Selby with Ted Glen and Ajay Bains Postman pat cast.jpg|P.C. Selby and the cast of the Specsavers Advert Postcard-Postman-Pat-Postman-Pat-and-all.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Grown-Ups Category:Males